nicostotaldramastufffandomcom-20200215-history
Connor
Connor Cowell, '''labeled '''The Camera Hog, '''is one of Nico's competition, story, and RP characters. '''Credit For Design: Demi! About Connor From mayor to evil nana to becoming a servant for a boarding school, Connor ended up being the son of millionaire and famous show host Blinda Guiton, living the life of the rich. However, with a life where fun and games were not an option, Connor ended up seeing himself as not worthy for anything. He cuts himself and says that he deserves it, hence why he wears those long white wristbands, to cover up his scars. His friends still think that he got over cutting himself, and Connor prefers to keep it that way. However, Connor does want to change the way he sees himself, and so he has tried all he can to become famous. Singing, Dancing, Drama classes. You name it. He always threatens people to take pictures of him, and they always give in and do so. He has OCD and is somewhat of a germaphobe, always making sure that everything is in order and clean, and also giving him a fear of mud. He never exactly went to school, so he’s not the brightest bulb. He hates when people hug him, and that’s for two reasons. First because one of his ex girlfriend’s Marceline burnt his body in flames after he broke up with her due to her MPD, causing Connor to not feel anymore the true warmth of a hug. Oh and the second reason is because of the germs that get transmitted. Connor loves music and can play any instrument. He is very competitive and loves being the center of attention, and he thinks that Total Drama is just the right show to give him it. Connor signed up for Total Drama for a simple reason...TO WIN Ten Ways To Describe Him #Competitive #Music Freak #Cynical #Selfish #Sarcastic #Obsessive #Clean #Low Self-Esteemed #Fame-monger #Determined People That Have Owned Him *Nico Relationships Connor has had quite conflicting relationships in the past, and by today his love life is still pretty complicated. He and Deborah are engaged and are soon to have a baby. He and Malik seem to have on-off feelings for each other, and Connor still seems to have feelings for Topher, even if he won't admit it. However, Connor is still trying to be as loyal to Deborah as possible, since he doesn't want to break her heart and leave her alone with the baby. For Connor's friendships, Connor has always had an admiration for Dex, saying that if anyone even dares to hurt him they're gonna have to face him. He sees Ingrid as that sister he never had, as well as for Casey. He has always said Tyrone is an awesome dude and would love to be his sidekick. For Connor's enemies, he hates Tiara as everyone else (mostly for Tiara wanting to break Skydex up), and he seems to hate Ronnie as well, assuring that all Ronnie has ever done to Dex is give him more problems than he needs. Audition Connor: '''*singing, not noticing the camera is there* DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME! *sees that the camera is filming* Oh hai! I'm Connor Cowell, FUTURE SUPERSTAR! And if you pick me for your show, A STAR WILL BE BORN! So whatcha say Chris? Call me and your precious little show won't know what HIT IT! Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My awesome singing voice! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *I love all kinds of music <3 *Red-Violet <3 You wouldn't understand. *Pitch Perfect <3 *Lobster Describe your craziest dream. Dex was in love with someone that WASN'T Skyler! I swear I woke up screaming and crying! Best memory from childhood? None. My childhood was horrible... Most embarrassing moment at school? I never went to school. Describe the first job you ever had. When I was like, idk, 5 years old? I worked as a servant in a boarding school...my God was that horrible.. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Be a superstar with my name on the Walk of Fame! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With Jace, doing the most romantic thing in history of romantic things...wait for it....SING UNDER THE STARS <333 It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Tell everyone about my problems......... Old Design Connor's old design was pretty much a recolor of Scott's old design, but with the white wristbands. There wasn't much changes tho, the only things that changed was that at first he wore a dark blue shirt but now it is replaced by a hoodie with the sleeves ripped out and a white shirt underneath it. His head shape was also changed and his pants were baggier before and as they were darker. Quotes "You better not do anything to embarrass me." --Skyler "I'm gonna be the biggest thing EVER!" --Connor "I'm Connor, FUTURE SUPERSTAR!" --Connor "CLOSE-UP!" --Connor "Two words: Fa-Boo!" --Connor Trivia *He is the founder of the Skydex fanclub *He is Half-Asian, from Korean deceit *His birthday is on January 5th **His Zodiac sign is Capricorn ♑ **He is one of two of my OCs whose birthday is in January. The other is Briana *Connor is 5 feet and 9 inches tall (5'9") Gallery Connace.png|Connor and Jace Chibi Connor.png|Chibi Connor x3 Connor and Chibi Jace.png|Connor and Chibi Jace Category:Males Category:Nico's Characters Category:The Half-Dark Side Category:Competition Characters Category:Story Characters Category:RP characters